1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a method and package for packing food products with a calorie-division indicating function and, more particularly, to a method of indicating calorie-divided portions on a food product by forming preliminarily divided-portion lines on the product and/or to a package for food products with calorie-division indicating lines formed on the package, thus allowing people to easily and precisely know how many calories they are consuming per portion of the food product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, marketed food products are typically packed by a variety of packages, such as polyethylene wrappers, tetra packs, laminated wrappers, retort wrappers, color or colorless bottles, and aluminum or tin cans. Most conventional packages for food products are designed to effectively pack the food products, with the gross number of calories of each product being expressed on the external surface of each package, and to be suitable for transporting and storing the products. However, neither the marketed food products nor the conventional packages for such products are provided with means for indicating the number of calories for divided portions of each food product.
Therefore, it is almost impossible for people to precisely measure the appropriate amount of food product to be consumed, including a desired number of calories, after opening a package, and so people are forced to consume the food product while measuring the amount of product, corresponding to a desired number of calories, at a guess. This may cause people to consume an exceeding number of or an insufficient number of calories from the food products.
The above-mentioned problems are specifically significant to some people on a calorie-limitrophic program or a diet program due to obesity, diabetes, hypertension and etc.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a method of packing food products while indicating calorie-divided portions of a food product, the method thus allowing people to easily and precisely know how many calories they are consuming per portion of the food product.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a package for food products, which is provided with calorie-division indicating lines on its surface, thus allowing people to easily and precisely know how many calories they are consuming per portion of a packed food product.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method and package for packing food products with a calorie-division indicating function, which provides a new packaging culture to the food industry.
In order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a method of packing food products, comprising the steps of preliminarily sectioning a food product into a plurality of portions while indicating calorie content on each of the portions prior to packing the product with a package, thus allowing people to consume one or more portions containing a desired number of calories; and/or sectioning the package of a food product into a plurality of segments while indicating calories on each of sectioned portions of the product, thus allowing people to consume one or more portions containing a desired number of calories.
Another embodiment of this invention provides a package for food products, wherein one or more segmented lines, indicating specific portion sizes of a packed food product, are provided on an external surface of the package with a calorie content indicator being expressed on each of segmented portions of the package.
A further embodiment of this invention provides a container for food products, wherein a scale, indicating the calorie content of portions of a food product contained in the container, is provided on the container.